Twelve Odd Ways of a Kiss
by dwilivia
Summary: -A man's kiss is his signature.- Twelve odd ways in which the boys of East High leave their mark on the girls that unwittingly fall all over themselves for them.
1. Introduction

Twelve Odd Ways of a Kiss  
by dwilivia

_How Odd That No One Noticed_ – Rypay

_Twenty Odd_ – Ryelsi

_Odd Reasons of a Liaison - _Ryella

A/N: I'm staring on my newest series, Twelve Odd Ways of a Kiss. I'll move down by boys, so for now, you'll only see Ryan pairings. (: Soon, my Ryella will be up, along with the ever interesting, Raylor. Oh! We may have slash!(:

PS: send in your input/ challenges!(:


	2. How Odd That No One Noticed

How Odd That No One Noticed

A shriek echoed through the halls of East High as their resident Ice Queen, being unnaturally excited and jubilant, ran screaming down the hall of white lockers and bursting into the school cafeteria with a single sheet of laminated paper in her hand.

Eyeing the table that was occupied by the only person she wanted desperately to see at the moment, she quickly launched herself in the very direction, paying no heed to the multitude of students staring at her in surprise.

"Ryan, RYAN!" She had suddenly flung her arms right around his neck and planted herself right upon his lap. The fellow drama kids leaned in to hear what she had to say.

Ryan, who was a just little startled at her outburst, suddenly understood. He grabbed her shoulders, looking her square in the eye with a smile and a gleam in his blue eyes. "You… You got in, didn't you?"

Her only reply was an excited nod, but not before she leaned in a kissed him straight up on the lips.

From the cafeteria, a gasp resounded as the students looked on at the display. _Was that really Sharpay Evans on her brother's lap? Was she really kissing him that furiously?_

Eventually, their kiss gave way to Ryan's congratulatory smacker on the cheek, and together, they strolled hand in hand out of the cafeteria, with secret smiles plastered all over their faces.

Back in the cafeteria, chaos ensued.

--

A moment later, somewhere, up in one of the empty music rooms, Sharpay and Ryan are backing up against the wall. There is panting, shirt-ripping and definitely smudges of makeup on Ryan's chest.

"I can't believe you thought that this was the best idea to out us to everyone." He whispered in her ear, as she ran her fingers along his side.

"Well, how else would you have it, then?" His teeth grazed her earlobe, and she shivered. "After all, we'd already staged _seventeen _musicals dropping hints about us. Wouldn't you expect someone to have figured it out already?"

But Ryan didn't answer. He was too busy trying to take off her blouse without tearing it apart.

* * *

--A/N: Rypay goodness in the morning(:


	3. Twenty Odd

Twenty Odd 

There was nary a day when Sharpay did not come into the music room to try to right her songs. Nor was there ever a song she had ever written that was good enough for the Queen. And Kelsi was sick of it, so _damned _sick of it!

She didn't want to waste her time transposing, or deleting lines that were perfectly good to begin with. Nor did she want to rhyme every other line just to suit Sharpay's eccentric taste. She wanted to write her own bloody music, that's what she wanted to do!

So that Thursday, the moment she heard the door swing open, she immediately launched her attack plan. She was going to tell Sharpay the truth and then, if she fired her, insist that she was _quitting. _

The moment, the door opened. Kelsi was seized with sudden fright, but knew that she couldn't face Sharpay in the flesh, and so, decided to start on her rant whilst still seated at the piano, back facing the Primo Princess herself.

"Sharpay, there are things I need to say to you that may not be entirely pleasant, but you will have to hear them from me."

Kelsi took a deep breath, and rattled on. "I don't like your bossiness, and I don't like how you're treating me. You're terribly rude, you don't like my music, and I cannot stand being at your beck and call in attempts to rectify whatever wrong there is about my newest songs. I can't take it anymore! Therefore, I quit. And if you must know, Ryan will definitely back me up on this."

She heard a soft chuckle that _most definitely _did not come from Sharpay, and she gripped the side of her piano in panic. Suddenly, she heard the familiar click of heels, and breathed a sigh of (some) relief. It was Sharpay after all.

Sharpay's clear voice rang evenly in the room. "Ryan? Back you up? Since when?"

Kelsi spun around. "Since we both decided we're _in love!_."

Sharpay gaped, then turned to address the blonde who was smiling smugly to himself behind her. Kelsi gasped, too, suddenly realizing that Ryan Evans was at present in the room and had heard every word she said.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "What does she mean by this?"

Ryan's voice held a trace of humor. "Would you like to see it for yourself?"

Without a word, he made his way over to his lovely composer girlfriend and pressed his lips to hers sweetly as she laid against the piano for support.

"Oh. God." Sharpay's monosyllabic responses were too much, even for her, and she hurriedly rushed out of the door for some air to _think._

Back in the room, Ryan and Kelsi stared at each other and began to laugh. He slipped a _twenty_ into her hat as she giggled against him.

"How long," He mused as he touched her cheek. "Do you think it will take her to realize that it's the first of April?"

Kelsi sighed, enjoying his touch. "Oh, I hope _never_."

* * *

AHH(: Ryelsi fluff. Ohhh, Gabby's up soon. I swear it.


	4. Odd Reasons of a Liaison

Odd Reasons of a Liaison  
by dwilivia

There was no good reason for him to be settling his body over hers in a delightfully warm linen hotel bed while pressing gentle kisses over the column of her neck as she writhes in pleasure beneath him. There was nothing in whatever he had left of his sane mind that could justify why her fingers were trailing over the curve of his spine, the coldness of a diamond band on her fourth finger feeling piercingly stark against his heated skin.

She nips at his lip, causing a shiver of awareness to run down his spine. There was, oddly enough, no reason for that to happen, either.

Except maybe because there was _love_ somewhere, in him and in her and in the deepest recesses of their hearts. There had to be. Otherwise, he would not be taking such extraordinary care with his caresses. Nor would she be so deeply soaked in pleasure she thought she might expire from it all. And nor would the two of them, when they invariably leave each other after their liaisons, lie down at night, in separate beds across separate counties (sometimes continents), thinking about the other with such resigned sadness as they are being embraced by unsuspecting husbands and negligible girlfriends.

It is a wonder they have not been found out yet.

But as he reaches over to touch her face gently, to lean over her, watching her beneath heavily fringed blonde lashes, with blue eyes that seem to sparkle up close, Gabriella Montez simply soaks it all up, reveling in the sheer beauty of being so _loved _by wonderful Ryan Evans_._

So enthralling is the afterglow that surrounds them that when her cell phone buzzes in her purse, she doesn't immediately get up to answer it. Instead, _he _is the one who nudges her shoulder with his nose, gently chiding her to answer it. And when she does, it is a worried Troy who speaks.

Moments later, she is slipping on her Mary Janes while he watches from the bed, still naked beneath the sheets. She looks up, hair falling perfectly over her shoulders as he smiles warmly from the bed. In the dimness of the hotel room, in the presence of such gaping, bittersweet love, her eyes go misty with emotion.

He nods a sort of goodbye to her just as her hand comes up to give a small wave. They have promised never to make their liaisons awkward or to make their intentions toward each other unclear or hesitant, simply because they have far too little time to deal with nuances like these.

She does not look once at him as she leaves. (She has learnt to quell the urge.) Nor does he bestow upon her a tender kiss goodbye. (He, too, has learn to subdue the fancy) But they know tonight, they will meet again, as they do every night. They will meet in each others' thoughts and dreams, in little things that remind them of each other. They will revisit every touch and every kiss in their minds and in their hearts, until at last they cannot stand it anymore, for they will itch, and they will _burn _with such a longing, unexplainable to anyone but themselves.

There will be no good reason for it, but there will be a time soon, where they shall meet again.

--

a/n: quite loved this. Was trying to dabble something illicit affair-y in ryella terms and it just came together like this! I blame boredom and lack of inspiration for birthing this little bunny(: R&R!(:

PS: this is for jesuiskat who requested ryella tons of years ago and I finally got about to doing it(:

Love, dwilivia


End file.
